A test for evaluating various characteristics is conducted on a field effect transistor (FET) and a functional circuit or the like provided inside an electronic device such as a semiconductor integrated circuit. Examples of the test include an RF test of evaluating an RF characteristic (high frequency characteristic) of the FET or the like by connecting a probe electrode (an RF probe) to a pad for signal input of the electronic device.
For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H06-334004, a technology of conducting the RF test on a microwave integrated circuit (MMIC: Monolithic Microwave Integrated Circuit) covered with a grounded shield metal is known. The RF test is conducted in a condition close to a condition when the MMIC is mounted on a package.